39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Cahill
Dan Cahill is one of the main characters in The 39 Clues along with his sister, Amy Cahill. Poop Life He is a P00P HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Appearance and Personality Dan is described as having dark blonde hair and the eyes the same color as his sister's, green like jade. Dan also has a scar under his left eye that he got when he was seven. Dan acts like "a dweeb," according to his sister, and thinks he's a super-cool ninja lord, but he has a great number sense and a photographic memory. Also, he is a born puzzle-solver, and is good at all things mathematical. He's also willing to make a total fool of himself to make a distraction for Amy. In the beginning of the series, Dan treats the hunt as a game, and jokes frequently which sometimes annoys/helps Amy, who's always serious about the hunt. However, he becomes more serious by the final book, in which he tells his au pair Nellie, "This isn't a game." Even though he finds his sister incredibly annoying, he will always stand by her, especially through the hunt. Dan is also eager to find out more information about his parents who have passed in a fire. Plot Overview ''The Maze of Bones ''One False Note ''The Sword Thief''. ''Beyond the Grave'' ''The Black Circle'' ''In Too Deep'' ''The Viper's Nest'' In this book, Dan discovers his parents were Madrigals. He arrives at the conclusion that he and his sister Amy are Madrigals. ''The Emperor's Code'' ''Storm Warning'' Dan and his sister Amy are granted active Madrigal status in this book. ''Into the Gauntlet'' At the end of this book, Dan finds out the 39 clues and memorizes them. Talents 1.He is the world's fastest pooper! Cards Dan's main card is Card 2. File:Card2.jpg Trivia * He likes to collect items of all sorts, including a baseball collection worth over $3,000, autographs of famous outlaws, Civil War weapons, rare coins, his casts from broken limbs (apparently 12 since Kindergarten), and charcoal tombstone rubbings. * His middle name is Arthur. * He is fascinated with ninjas, but he didn't like being in the ninja fight in The Sword Thief. * On the 39 Clues website, on the Cahill web, Dan is revealed to have stolen the heads of mascot costumes and even once glued a teachers desk to the ceiling during recess. How he glued it to the ceiling is unknown, especially in such a short time and without an adult there to help him. * He attends Adams Middle School *He apparently still wears Pokemon underwear *He got in trouble thrice on his first day of 7th grade, all resulting in him being sent to the principal's office *He has asthma. *Dan often uses "ninja moves" in school. *He asked if he could do his history report on Benjamin Franklin's intrest in farts. The teacher scolded Dan for disrespecting one of the founding fathers. Dan then replied that Franklin's greatest accomplishment could not be ignored. *He brought Mozart's tungsten sword in music class and waved it in the air, causing it to be confiscated. Clues Known To Have All 39 Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Vespers